


Try a New Thing

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Cullen - Freeform, F/M, New Position, Sex, doggystyle, fur pauldrons, ghilani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghilani and Cullen haven't seen each other for quite a while. When things get hot, Ghilani shows an interest in trying something new.</p><p>Just some a fun sexy mini story with my characters not necessarily pertaining to my headcannon main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try a New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart I did for this story on deviant art. 
> 
> http://sangosweetheart.deviantart.com/art/Something-new-fanart-629127551?ga_submit_new=10%253A1471572536&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

The door to Cullen's office burst open, and he and Ghilani rushed inside. It had been nearly 2 months since they had last seen each other. Spending nearly 3 hours discussing what she had discovered in the war room upon her arrival had only increased their insatiable desire for one another. 

Cullen peeled himself away from her delicious body, as he turned to lock the door. When he turned back to her, Ghilani was giggling and already half way to the top of the ladder leading to their bed. He rushed after her with a mischievous grin on his face. She dashed out of sight in a fit of giggles. When he reached the top rung, he froze. His eyes drank in Ghilani's sensual curves as each piece of clothing was removed. He was unable to move, completely spellbound, as he stared at her delicious naked form Why in the Maker's name was he, of all people, gifted with such a vision of beauty...

"Cullen? Are you going to join me, or just stay there clung to the ladder rungs?" She teased. 

He growled, and practically flew up the last bit of the ladder, and towards her. Clothes? My clothes, need to come off first he reminded himself. Maker's breath! why he always chose to wear layers and layers of armor around Skyhold was beyond him. He began ripping at the straps holding his greaves and bracers. Then removing his fur pauldrons and finally the breastplate, he was now down to his under armor, with still another layer to go. He looked over at Ghilani to see her walking slowly to the bed, her full hips and perfect round ass purposefully over swaying from side to side. The sight of that amazing ass gave him even more incentive to strip faster. Finally he was naked as the day he was born, his erection standing at full attention. 

"I want you to wear the fur pauldrons." Ghilani giggled. Even though he was the commander of the entire military force, some thousand men and women, he obeyed her every whim in the bedroom. He bent down to pick them back up. When he had them adjusted on his shoulders, he looked over to see Ghilani on all fours with her ass high in the air. 

"Maker's Breath!" Cullen nearly choked, as he felt a wave of heat and excitement rush through him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to try something new." She blushed. 

Cullen swallowed hard. "And may I ask, where, you heard about this 'something new'?" 

Ghilani's whole face was red with embarrassment. "Ummmm I read Varric's latest book and umm.... Well." 

"Varric? I see... Well then..." Cullen stood in shear amazement. But obviously he was portraying it more like shock, because she lowered her butt back to the bed and grabbed the sheets nervously. She began to cover herself up. "I'm... I'm sorry. We don't have to. I just thought something new would be fun. Not that I don't enjoy myself, it's just... Oh I'm such a fool." She covered her face with her hands. 

"No no." He quickly stopped her. "That's not it at all. You just caught me by surprise." He chuckled. 

"That's all? Really? So does this mean you are willing to try it?"

Cullen's tongue felt swollen, and he could hardly speak. He cheeks bloomed bright red. "We... We, umm... Can give it a try." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

A bright grin spread to her face, as she assumed her original position on the bed. Cullen walked ovet slowly. He had to stop and take a deep breath, because, it really was quite a sight, to see her on all fours. And she was noticeably, wet with excitement already. As he neared, he quickly analyzed their height difference, and gently coaxed her to the edge of the bed so he could stand on the floor behind her. He softly stroked along her slit with his fingers, and her whole body jumped. His other hand tossed her long braid over her shoulder, and traced up and down the curve of her spine. He smiled whenever he found a spot that made her shiver and twitch, then brushed over it a few times, reveling in her whimpers, before continuing. 

He slipped one finger inside her, and she cried out in pleasure. He rubbed small circles over her nub, and pumped slowly with his finger. The aroused commander, smeared the bead of precum down his shaft, as he matched the rhythm while stroking his cock. Cullen could feel her walls slowly expand the more excited he made her. He slipped in a second finger, and she again moaned. 

Curling his digits within her left her panting as he felt her getting closer to release. "Please Cullen." She begged. He withdrew his fingers and began to use her juices to stroke himself. Nervousness began to creep into his thoughts. Up until now, it was all familiar territory. But this was new, for both of them. Trying a new thing was all good and fun, but he didn't want to hurt her. It would ruin all the trust they had built up. 

"Please Cullen." She pleaded. 

"Alright, but if it hurts you must to say something." He made her promise. 

He spread his legs slightly to make up for the last few inches in height difference, and began to rub his crown against her slick folds. As always, it felt utterly, amazing. Gently he began to push into her entrance. He stopped as the thicker part of his shaft began to enter. He heard her take a deep breath and release it. When she did her walls relaxed, and he pushed in another inch. 

She whimpered and he watched her hands grip the sheets tightly. 

"Are you alright?" He asked unable to take any pleasure from this until he knew she wasn't in pain. 

She nodded. A concerned look still framed his face. "It's ok Cullen. I promise." She took another deep breath, and she released it, he pushed in farther. 

After a few slow breaths, he was finally, fully sheathed. Cullen gasped at of how much tighter she felt. The angle squeezed at his cock in a whole new way. 

He stared hungrily at her luscious ass, which in this position was easily accessible to his greedy hands. He squeezed and kneaded her plump cheeks, as he held still, waiting for her body to relax and adjust to his girth. 

She pulled herself off of him leaving just the tip inside. Her back bowing farther than before. He thought perhaps, she had changed her mind, that it was too much. Suddenly she speared herself back onto him. He let out a loud groan, and she did it again, then, again. He heard a giggle, as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She rocked back again, watching him. Obviously she was enjoying his whimpering. "Tease." He smirked. She smiled, turning back around, and continued to move against him. Cullen stayed still. Eyes wide and full of desire, as he watched her body swallow and release him, yet another thing that this new position allowed. She was starting to moan now, with every movement. And that ass, so perfect, he couldn't keep his hands off of it. 

He began to thrust back against her and they both moaned and panted. More sure of himself, he held her full hips as he began to take control of the speed and depth. Sweat dripped down his brow, as he sucked air through grit teeth. 

"Cullen! Please don't stop!" She cried out handing him complete control of her to take her as he pleased. 

Maybe it was her desperate cries; or the primal position they were acting out; or maybe it was simply how amazing her body looked at this angle; that perfect ass... That ass... Sweet Maker... That ass...

*Smack!*

Cullen slapped his hand on her ass. And she screamed out in surprise. 

"Maker's Breath! Lani I'm so sorry. I..." He froze, panicked. Ghilani had handed him the reigns and he completely lost his mind. She looked back at him over her shoulder the best she could. An embarrassed expression on her flushed face. 

"Cullen... Do it again." She giggled. He was at a loss for words, still a bit disturbed at his lack of restraint. But when she begged again, and began rocking against him, he couldn't help the groan rolling from deep in his chest. 

"Void take me." His whispered a quiet surrender. 

He began to return her movements. After they were both panting and grunting, he slapped her ass again. And a loud cry roared from her lungs. Again his hand came down on that perfect plump cheek, and again she screamed out. Louder and louder they became as they approached release. 

One final smack and her core released. Simultaneously Cullen spilled himself within her. They both cried out loud as they remained joined, frozen by the immense pleasure surging through them. 

Cullen had to steady his weakening body against her. He pulled out slowly and they collapsed next to each other. After catching his breath Cullen turned to look at her. He brushed her disheveled hair from her face. His cool hand held her red cheek. 

"Was it too much?" Cullen asked. 

"I... Umm really enjoyed it. Thank you." She smiled, snuggling into the fur of his pauldrons. 

"For you always." He kissed her forehead. 

..............

The next morning Cullen was out on the training grounds. Commander Rylen approached him with a huge grin on his face. 

"What are you on about? You have been smug all day Rylen?" Cullen asked slightly irritated. 

"Oh just laughing about a rumor going through the ranks." 

"And that is what exactly?" Cullen rolled his eyes at Rulens childishness, as he read through a report handed to him. 

Rylen raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you ask the men what they've 'heard' within the walls of Skyhold." He chuckled, emphasizing the word 'heard'. 

The men began snickering. Cullen looked around frustrated at how Rylen dilly dallied around answering him. 

Rylen chuckled before he continued. "Maybe something about naughty spankings heard echoing off the stone walls of the battlements."

Cullen's face went instantly red with embarrassment. And the soldiers burst out laughing. The higher ranks began praising him, hoots and hollers roared through the small crowd. 

"Alright that's enough already! Back to work! All of you!" He turned and walked away quickly, trying to hide the blush spreading to the tips of his ears. The sounds of the men trying to contain their laughter faded into the background, as he stormed up the stairs leading to his tower. He sighed in defeat, as his tense shoulders slumped low. He smiled "Next time we try something new, I'm demanding we go to her room." He said to himself with a slight chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed learning that my Ghilani has the most spankable ass in skyhold. :)


End file.
